


Evan's Birthday // Tree Bros Oneshot

by Arcticghosts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deh - Freeform, M/M, Tree Bros, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticghosts/pseuds/Arcticghosts
Summary: (fluffy tree bros oneshot about Evan's 18th birthday)July 10: Connor and Evan have been dating for a few months now, and today is Evan’s birthday. Connor has no idea what to get him, so he seeks help from his sister Zoe and Evan’s other friend Jared. Unfortunately, they’re as clueless as he is.





	Evan's Birthday // Tree Bros Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Connor panicked, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. 

It was currently noon, and Connor had planned to pick up Evan for a little birthday date at four, but there was one problem. _He didn't have a present_. 

"Dude, calm down. Just get him like a plant or something. He likes trees, right?" Jared sat in Connor's office chair, spinning in circles and acting calmer than the Murphy boy. 

"Why don't you buy him a Keurig? Everyone loves Keurigs," Zoe chimed in. She was sprawled out on Connor's bed with her head hanging upside down off the side. 

Connor scoffed, "First of all, I got Evan a plant for your one month, and he's not allowed to drink too much coffee because of his anxiety." He thought a moment before exclaiming," Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot!" 

"Kleinman, off!" He pushed Jared off of his seat and opened the laptop placed at the center of his desk. He typed in the website for the national park in their town quickly on google and found exactly what he was looking for. 

"You're going to adopt a tree? Jared questioned as he read over Connor's shoulder. 

"Well, kind or," Connor began, "At the park where Evan and I go to sometimes, they have this thing where you can adopt the hundred year-old trees. If you pay like $60, they'll even put up a little plaque with your name on it." 

"That is the cutest thing ever!" Zoe got up from her comfortable position on the mattress and stood over Connor's other shoulder. 

Jared rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're paying $60 for your name on a tree! You could buy like two Call of Duty: Black Ops with that money!" 

Connor didn't hesitate clicking the 'confirm' button and printing out the certificate and other papers he needed. 

"Oh wow, you're giving him paper for his birthday. Is that made from the tree you just adopted?" Jared laughed as Connor got up from his seat.

* * *

 

It was now 3:40 and Connor was about to leave the house and make his way over to the Hansen household. The plan was to have a nice late lunch at Evan's favorite little café and then go over to the park and show Evan his new tree. 

"Zoe! Can I take your car?" he yelled out to wherever his sister may be. 

All Connor heard was, "You wreck it, I'll wreck you!" before grabbing the keys and heading out. 

He picked up some roses before arriving at exactly 3:59. Right after ringing the doorbell, he was greeted by quite possibly the love of his life. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR EVAN HANSEN!" Connor practically yelled, opening up his arms to the only person he would ever hug.

Evan jumped into his arms and was twirled around. He peppered Connor with kisses, saying "I love you" between each one. 

After placing the flowers inside, the lovely couple drove not too far to the small restaurant Evan loved. Evan loved it because the food was amazing and not many people went there.

"So how has my beautiful boy been today? Connor smiled, taking a sip from his drink.

“I’ve been good. Zoe, Jared, and Alana called me to say ‘happy birthday’ which was kind of weird because I’ve never had anyone do that,” Connor reached across the table to hold and caress Evan’s small hand, “My dad somehow remembered my 18th birthday, so he sent me some cash and my mom got me a really nice bonsai tree for my room.”

“ _Thank goodness you didn’t go for the plant_ ,” Connor thought in his head.

Evan continued on about his day until their food arrived. “By the way, I still have to take you to see the present I got you,” Connor stole some food off of Evan’s plate, as he usually does, before returning his fork to its proper plate.

Evan whined a little when he replied, “What about ‘Don’t get me anything, Connor. I don’t want anything, I swear!’?”

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to get you anything?” 

“You’re my present,” Evan looked down and played with the hem of his blue t-shirt.

“As cute as that comment was, there is no way I would have been able to stay sane if I had not gotten you a present.” And with that they finished their meals, talking about other topics, like the maintenance of bonsai trees and what new movies to go see on future dates.

* * *

 

After lunch, Connor drove to the park where Evan’s tree was rooted, which was only about a twenty minute drive from the restaurant. The two had lots of fun playing songs by their favorite bands and laughing at inside jokes only they could understand. 

“Of course you brought me to the park!” Evan commented as they got out of the car, Connor placing his ray bans on to protect his eyelids. It was a rather sunny day, after all. He made sure to grab the papers he needed, but covered them so that Evan wouldn’t be able to find out prematurely. 

“So you wait here,” Connor pointed at a small green park bench, “while I talk to the park ranger about getting your present. Evan quietly obeyed, a small grin etched on his lovable face. The park was one of those official, national parks, so Connor went into the little gift shop at the entrance where a nice lady gave him the plaque and a map to find the tree.

“We’re on a mission,” was the first thing Connor said when he reunited with the Hansen boy.

They hiked through the woods for a short time; both knew their way through by now. Once they reached the tree, Connor proclaimed, “Well, here it is. This is your birthday present.” It was a large coast redwood with a little staff in front of it, meant to hold the plaque in Connor’s jacket pocket.

“You’re kidding,” Evan looked up, trying to see the top of the tree. 

Connor took out the plaque, which read “ **FOR MY DEAR EVAN HANSEN. FROM YOUR CONNOR MURPHY**.”He placed it on the stand and looked over to see Evan’s reaction. He was secretly very nervous, but he would never admit that to anyone.

“No one has ever gotten me an actual tree before. This is the most special and beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Evan jumped into Connor’s arms and refused to let him go. When he did, Connor looked down at him and gave him a light, but meaningful kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for the best birthday ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first deh oneshot on AO3, so I hope you enjoy.  
> I also post these onto my tumblr @treebrxs so if you have any requests, please send them there!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos <3


End file.
